


An Unforgettable Birthday

by DayaAjion



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Deckerstar - Freeform, Diners, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Lucifer is romantic, No Sex, Romantic Fluff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayaAjion/pseuds/DayaAjion
Summary: Lucifer is preparing something for Chloe's birthday. She wasn't expecting such a surprise.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	An Unforgettable Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> A small fiction different from the others I wrote. We all need to see a romantic Lucifer. You are going to be served with this fiction. I wanted to write a fiction where Lucifer offers the most beautiful thing to Chloe. I really enjoyed writing this story, it warmed my little heart. I hope you'll like it too and warm your heart.  
> I wish you a wonderful reading.

38\. Here is the age that Detective Chloe Jane Decker had just reached. You'd tell me she doesn't look her age and I'd agree with you. It's true that Chloe had a body that didn't keep up with her age. Despite the small wrinkles that were starting to form in the corner of her eyes, her face seemed stuck in her twenties. And for the beauty of her entire body, Lucifer could testify. She had the gentleness of a young woman and the energy still in her veins. So if you told someone that Chloe Decker had just turned 38, they would laugh in your face. However, I am not lying to you, today is Chloe's birthday and she is 38 years old. However, she didn't seem very happy to see that she was approaching 40. Who would be happy to see themselves aging after all? She was trying to make this day normal, but she knew that Lucifer wouldn't miss her birthday. When she woke up that morning, she felt a void in the bed, which was strange because for over a year now, a handsome man had been by her side every day. I am of course talking about the Devil himself. Lucifer Morningstar. The person who, two years earlier, would never have imagined for a second falling asleep and waking up next to the most beautiful woman in Los Angeles. Oh no, not just Los Angeles. The most beautiful woman in the Universe. I know, it's a bit of an exaggeration but Lucifer looked at her like that every morning when he woke up. Except that this morning, he was absent, which really didn't satisfy Chloe. Especially on such a day! She leaned slightly against the headboard and touched the empty place next to her. It was still warm. This meant that Lucifer had just got out of bed. Yet he didn't seem to be in the penthouse. No sound. She tried to call him anyway.

"Lucifer?" No answer. A second time, louder. But she still had no answer from the Devil. Only silence reigned in the whole penthouse. This intrigued Chloe. He never did that. Perhaps he had had an emergency? Usually, when the emergency is not related to her, he doesn't rush into it. She ends up shrugging her shoulders and blowing a good blow. He shouldn't have gone that far, Chloe thinks to herself, trying to reassure herself as best she can. She had to pretend everything was normal. Because everything was normal. Lucifer had just had to go and do something... Before she had too many questions, she remembered she had to get to work. Yes, even on her birthday she has to go to work. Not that she minded. Still with a slight twinge in her heart, Chloe rushed to the bathroom to change, where Lucifer was still not there... 

***

As she arrived at work dressed in simple jeans and a black top, a little woman ran towards her. Ella, of course. Who could be in such a good mood in the morning? Not counting Lucifer. Ella was radiant and smiled a big smile.

"Chloe! Happy Birthdaaaay," she cried as she hugged her. The detective gave a little hiccup of surprise when Ella took her in her arms. 

"Thank you... I guess..." Chloe simply replied, wanting to escape the fact that she was getting older. Ella broke away from Chloe, which relieved the detective. However, Ella was still holding her by the shoulders, wanting to tell her something. 

"I saw a Lucifer early this morning drop something on your desk... I guess someone has something for his sweetheart," Ella told her. This news reassured Chloe. Lucifer had been here but...Why wasn't he here, now? She turned her head right and left looking for her boyfriend, but he didn't seem to be in the compound either. The forensic scientist noticed that the detective was looking for him. "If you're looking for him, you won't find him here, my dear," she said, finally letting go. "He told me to tell you to go and see what he put on your desk, but nothing more. He left as fast as lightning," Ella exclaimed, mimicking with a hand gesture something that went very fast.

"Thank you, Ella," Chloe replied with a wonderful smile before heading to her desk. As Ella had previously told her, a word, or rather a letter with her name written in red, was hanging on a scotch tape on her computer screen. Chloe smiled when she saw it. Without waiting any longer, the detective picked up the letter and quickly opened it. Inside was a small note, not very long. She then began to read it rather discreetly. 

"Hello my Detective. You must be wondering why I wasn't there when you woke up this morning, but don't worry, you'll soon have the answer. I know absolutely what day it is and believe me I've prepared a little something for you... I know you like to play and investigate, so I've got something for you. I won't be here all day because I have a lot of things to prepare for your birthday my love. At the end of the day, the goal is to find me. Would you like to do that? I know you can't refuse anyway."

Chloe chuckled. She felt she was going to enjoy the day. 

"For now, the game hasn't started but it won't start until you get back to the penthouse in the afternoon. With that, the message ends here. I wish you a pleasant day my love ;)  
Love You,  
Lucifer."

Chloe had come to the end of this little message and remained perplexed. Lucifer was preparing something big for her. She didn't doubt it. It was all him. Always in excess. For several minutes, she looked at the small piece of paper in her hand before finally putting it in a small corner of her desk. It took a while before she decided to turn on her computer to start working. A single question was running through her mind: "What was Lucifer preparing?

***

The day seemed awfully long to her. Working with her boyfriend was really more interesting than being alone managing files without a bit of Lucifer at her side. She never thought she would say this in her entire life, but she missed his dirty jokes, especially on that day when he was preparing something for her. The detective had never looked so closely at the clock, impatiently waiting for the hands to indicate 5:00 pm. It's right on time, but really right on time that Chloe tidied up her desk to finally leave and discover her surprise. She looked like a teenager, overwhelmed by the rush to find her boyfriend. But she didn't care how she was behaving now. She was in a hurry to see her present.

***

When the elevator doors opened, she hurriedly entered the penthouse. Nothing had changed since she had left that morning. The game had to begin. However, she was skeptical because she couldn't find anything that would help her start Lucifer's little "game". She was excited. She felt like she was rediscovering the craziness of her youth. Her first reflex was to go to the bar. Jackpot! On the bar was a pink paper with the word "Bedroom ♥" on it. Chloe smiled at the little heart left by her boyfriend. Could you imagine the devil drawing a little heart on a piece of paper? Just imagining him drawing a perfect little heart, with the curves well rounded, made the Detective laugh slightly. Even so, she couldn't help thinking that she was really lucky. She took the little paper from her palm and placed it on her heart. Chloe turned her head towards the bedroom. The bed had been made and she could see something on the bed. From where she was, she couldn't tell what it was. She took off her shoes and walked towards the room. A box covered with a red ribbon was in the center of the bed with a small message again. Once again, Chloe grabbed the note and read it, "I know this color is your favorite. " Intrigued, the detective rushed to open her gift. Her hands reached her mouth when she saw the outfit inside. She could already tell what it was all about just by folding the garment. With a huge, radiant smile on her face, she grabbed the garment and laid it out in front of her. Lucifer had just given her an incredibly beautiful dress. She was probably holding several hundred euros in her hands, or even more knowing the devil. He hadn't made a mistake. In Chloe's hands was a short plum-colored chiffon dress. One of her favorite colors. It was divine and so soft to the touch. The top of the dress went down to a small neckline and in the center a small finished belt embellished the dress. Chloe felt the tears coming up to her eyes. Don't cry, don't cry, she repeated. She wasn't going to cry over a dress anyway. She absolutely wanted to test it on herself, but before she started to take off her clothes, she saw a note at the bottom of the box. Obviously, Lucifer liked to communicate in small words today. It was part of his big surprise of the day. She leaned over to read the word "Look under the bed my love". She did what Lucifer ordered her to do with the note. Under the bed, Chloe discovered a beautiful pair of black shoes that would go perfectly with the dress. That's right, Lucifer wasn't just going to buy her a dress. Chloe glowed with joy. What had she done to deserve a man like him? She had never experienced such a birthday and this was just the beginning. When she turned one of the shoes to admire it even more, Chloe dropped a small piece of paper. More and more, the detective said to herself as she bent down to pick up the paper. "Join me where it all began." Lucifer and the riddles... However, this sentence was not so enigmatic for Chloe. It had two meanings. When Lucifer arrived on Earth, he landed on the beach and their first kiss took place on the same beach. He wanted to meet her on the beach of their first kiss. She was sure of herself.Wiping a small tear that had unwittingly dripped down her cheek, Chloe rushed to the bathroom where she could change and put on her makeup .. It took thirty minutes before she could find herself beautiful in the mirror. She had opted for a very simple makeup. A bit of mascara on her long lashes, a bit of gloss on her lips to bring them out and an eye shadow that would enhance her look. Any human would find fer beautiful and she knew Lucifer would love it. What doesn't he love about her after all? Chloe had let her hair down and it lay like a waterfall to her chest. 38 years old. This woman was 38 years old today...  
She grabbed her car keys from the bar and walked excitedly to the elevator... 

***

After several minutes of car, the Detective finally arrived in front of this magnificent beach where the colors of the sun were beginning to find sleep. As she got out of the car, she took a deep breath. She loved this place and felt strangely better there than anywhere else. She closed her eyes for a moment and images of her and Lucifer were floating in her mind. She could feel her own lips moving towards her boyfriend's. She remembered everything. Every little detail of that moment that was so important to her. She remembered the tenderness of his hands resting on her hips as she kissed him tenderly. For more than a year now, Chloe had had the right to feel Lucifer's lips on hers. She had been feeling so happy since the day they made it official. She opened her eyes again and knew exactly where to go. In the distance, she saw lights and she knew it was here. That Lucifer was surely waiting for her in the most beautiful suit that has ever been worn. With a deep desire to see him again, she walked across the fine sand towards the light. As she was about 50 meters away, she noticed the beauty of what had prepared her boyfriend for her. A beautiful path had been created by small lights placed on the ground. At the end of this path was a small table dressed with a white tablecloth on which was set cutlery, a candleholder and several rose petals. Very romantic this Lucifer in the end! Overwhelmed by the beauty in front of her, Chloe couldn't help but shed a few tears. Decidedly... Lucifer had decided to empty her of her tears tonight. She took the small illuminated path and approached the table little by little. There she saw Lucifer's last word. "Turn around". Once again, she did so. A man stood at the end of the path. It wasn't just a man. It was her man, the most beautiful person on earth, and he is so fucking handsome! He was wearing his black suit with his white shirt but this time with a little black bow tie perfectly centered. He was just divine. The first thing she noticed about him was the wonderful smile on his face. She saw him coming closer, without ever taking her eyes off him. He seemed completely absorbed by the beauty of the woman in front of him. Chloe hadn't even noticed that Lucifer was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. She was melting. She was melting in front of such a living being. He was now inches away from her and she could already feel the warmth of his body spreading all over hers. 

"I see you found me" began the attractive man. Chloe answered with a small laugh. Lucifer handed her the bouquet of flowers in the greatest delicacy. The smell of the flowers invaded her nostrils. "For the most gorgeous woman on this planet". Chloe held back her tears and it was getting really hard. She grabbed the bouquet, still in shock from such a surprise. 

"Lucifer... That's..." meant Chloe before Lucifer stopped her with a sweet kiss on her cheek. The softness of his lips... 

"Just enjoy, my love..." blew the angel so close to her ear that he made her shiver. "I knew this dress would look great on you... You look wonderful," he continued as he stood up to look into her eyes. Her blue-gray eyes matched her outfit of the day perfectly. He could have drowned in her eyes thousands of times... Chloe's eyes sparkled with happiness and the lights around them made them shine even brighter. 

"You're incredible..." replied the detective with a look full of tenderness. Lucifer replied with a smile before grabbing her hand. 

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" he asked her, eye to eye. 

"I'd love to" She felt pulled by her boyfriend to the table behind them. Like a gentleman, he pulled the chair out for her to sit down. He came to sit in front of her in incredible elegance. 

"I hope you're hungry, sweetheart," said Lucifer as he turned his head to the right to point to a waiter who was walking towards them, a bottle of wine in his hand. Chloe didn't try to figure out where he was coming from, Lucifer must have planned this evening well. She was going to enjoy it... 

***

The dinner had been divine. The food was so good and the wine of such high quality that she will surely never regret it again in her life. Even though... Lucifer would surely make her taste even better. As she finished her glass of wine, Lucifer said something to her. 

"I still have plans..." Strangely, Chloe could feel her partner's discomfort. His hands were lying flat on the table trying to hold himself while he was shaking slightly. So little, but he couldn't hide it from a detective. He even put one of his locks of hair back in place. The Devil was stressing out. But what could put him in this state? Chloe tilted her head to the side and asked. 

"Are you all right, Lucifer?" He replied with a gentle smile before adjusting the buttons on his sleeves and getting up. Chloe wouldn't take her eyes off him as he walked towards her. He reached out one hand to her. She took it without hesitation and let her boyfriend take her to the water's edge. The sun had almost set and gave the water an orange color. Lucifer turned so that he was perpendicular to the sea. His sunlit face was even more beautiful. His facial features stood out to reveal this perfectly constructed face. He looked at their hands one inside the other. Chloe, for her part, had her eyes riveted on Lucifer's face. 

"Lucifer?" she asked what made his head stand up. His eyes. They were different. Not bad, on the contrary... They shone. Already she used to find his brown eyes dazzling, now they were well above. He finally spoke. 

"Chloe... I don't know where to start..." he let out a small laugh. It was the pressure of Chloe's hands on his own that pushed him to continue without fear. "My love... ...I... I know that between us , everything did not necessarily start very well. I was clearly pissing you off, to tell you the truth." The couple laughed. Chloe bit her lip to stop laughing. Lucifer resumed. "But the way we've evolved warms my heart every day. I started out with one goal in mind at first, to make love to you," he laughed again, "but then I came to want you by my side in every situation in life. "Chloe's heart was warmed by this sentence and she thought for a moment she knew what it was all about. Lucifer was in the process of... She opened her mouth slightly, trying to realize what was happening. "My love... Chloe, Chloe... I've been crazy about you since the first day I saw you. You changed my life, you made me a better man, a man who discovered the meaning of the word "love". I live a dream every day, Chloe. Seeing you with a smile on your face every morning when I hug you is the most beautiful thingand I still can't understand how such a beautiful woman fell in love with the Devil himself." They both laughed again. Then Lucifer took a deep breath before completely blocking his gaze to that of his girlfriend. "That's why..." In a delicate gesture, Lucifer dropped one knee to the floor. Chloe's heart stopped. Clearly. She let go of a hand that Lucifer was holding to put it over her mouth when tears had decided to intervene. She hadn't been dreaming. Lucifer was planning to propose to her... But her tears flowed even more when she saw a small red box come out. He opened it to let her see an incredible 18 carat diamond ring. It was shining. Chloe was stunned by the beauty of the ring that Lucifer was holding in a small box. She wanted to shout "yes" to the whole world before he even asked her. But waited for the question. The one she was waiting for. 

"Chloe Jane Decker, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" As soon as the question was asked, Chloe answered. 

"Yes! Yes... Lucifer, yes! I want to become your wife!" She saw in Lucifer's eyes, a little sparkle. She had never seen him like that, she was sure of it. He blew a laugh of relief and could feel a tear running down his cheek. He took the ring out of its box and gently slipped it into his fiancée's trembling ring finger. His fiancée... Chloe Jane Decker was his fiancée. To him, she belonged to him. Without further ado, Lucifer stood up and grabbed her cheeks in his hands to kiss with all the love above him. He kissed her with so much passion, so much love for her. He wanted her to know through that kiss that she had made that day the most beautiful day so far... Chloe still had the tears of happiness that were ruining her face. But she didn't give a damn. She was going to marry the man she had loved for years. Their tongues intertwined, their breath danced together and nothing around them mattered. It was them. Alone on that beach where it all began. 

***

<3

“For worse or for better  
Gonna give it to you  
In capital letters” <3


End file.
